Shelby's game
by doubletime twins
Summary: written for Jennette-Mccurdy's-biggest-fan. Carly's cousin Shelby comes to town. when she sees sam and freddie aruguing she thinks she can get them together. her and carly make a deal, she has until she has to go home to get them together, can she? seddie
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so a while back a girl, Jennette-McCurdy's-biggest -fan, asked us to write this story for her. We agreed, so here's the first chapter. Its kinds short but hey. The next will be longer.._

_**I walked with Carly, In front of us, Sam was demanding that Freddie give her a piggyback because she didn't wanna walk. We were going to the movies. It was pretty funny actually. Sam smacked him in the back of his head, then he bent down and she climbed on his back. **_

"_**Hey Carly, look at them. I kinda got an idea." Carly was my cousin. We've been friends since we could crawl, but we only get to see each other over the summer, since I live so far away. But we always have the best time when we're together. Most people think we're sisters.**_

"_**Oh god Shelby, your last idea got us grounded for a month."**_

"_**It wasn't my fault. Anyway, couldn't you see those 2 going out?" I pointed up at Freddie and Sam. She was yelling at him for something. I couldn't hear what though, but he was yelling right back.**_

"_**NO, Sam and Freddie, maybe you don't watch the show as often as you say you do. They aren't the best of friends. Can't you tell?"**_

"_**I'm sure they act like that because they don't wanna admit they like each other. I mean look at them, don't they make a cute couple."**_

"_**Alright. I agree, they look great together, but, I think they just don't like each other. There is no way they could" **_

"_**I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract"**_

"_**Okay tell ya what. I'll give you until its time for you to leave. You get them together and I'll give you that necklace I bought last year that you really wanted." I knew what she was talking about, last year when we went on vacation to Florida, she bought this necklace that I really wanted but couldn't get because I already spent my money.**_

"_**Deal."**_

"_**But if you lose. Well I'll think about it, but until then." she held out her hand, we shook hands with our crazy handshake we made up when we were 5. It was childish, but hey, we were 5. I turned and looked up at Sam and Freddie, Sam was back on the ground and they were arguing, the only thing I heard out of it was Freddie yelled 'you bit me!"**_

_**Tada. Tell us how you like it!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WE're back with chapter 2. you guys are great. now, go on and read.**

"Oh why would I bite you?" Sam asked "I don't know. Ask yourself that. Your the one that bit me." he yelled back, she punched him in the arm. "Ow"

"Guys, stop. We're gonna get kicked out before we even get in the theater." Carly yelled, sam rolled her eyes and walked in the building. We All followed her.  
"oh, this one. It just came out and I heard it was really good.!" Sam was jumping around pointing at the poster on the wall, _Clash of the titans, _Freddie disagreed, "no I heard it wasn't that good. Let's watch this one" he pointed to a different poster, _Disney's Oceans_ "it looks good."

"No one cares what you think. We're watching this one." Sam said back. I looked over at Carly, she shook her head and walked up to the counter, I followed her, leaving the 2 to continue arguing. "What are you doing?"

"Buying tickets." She answered "What movie, Sam's or Freddie's"

"Neither, we're gonna see _The Last Song,"_ She said back, I looked over at the 2, they were still arguing. "you gonna tell them."

She shrugged and walked over, "Guys, I'm gonna go see the Last Song. I already got my ticket. Ya coming?" She held up the tickets, one was mine. "But that's a girly movie." Sam complained walking up to the counter, I'm guessing she was getting a ticket. fredddie frowned, "but I really don't wanna see that, why do you always do that?"

"Becasue all you two do is argue over what movie. If I let you 2 choose, the theater would be closed before we even pciked a movie. Now are you gonna buy a ticket or go home?" He stomped off towards the counter, That's when part 1 of my brilliant plan hit me, "hey Carls, I got an idea, but ya gotta work with me," I explained to her what I was gonna do, she thought it wouldn't work but went along anyway. when Freddie and Sam walked back we headed to theater 4. We found a row and sat down, Carly on the end, then me, then Sam, then freddie ended up beside Sam.

Turns out, Sam lovedd the movie, half way through she still hadn't taken her eyes off the screen. I poked Carly in the side and nodded, silently and unnoticed we got up and moved a few rows back, so we could watch the movie and them. Thats when we noticed, Freddie must have gotten bored and fell asleep on Sam's shoulder, she hadn't even noticed.

I pointed it out to Carly, but she ignored it, saying it was nothing, but I knew, Sam would never let him sleep on his shoulder. they'd be adorable together.

Finally at the end of the movie, Sam noticed Freddie, and, sadly, smacked him across the face, he sat up alll shocked. "what was that for."

"I am NOT your personal pillow." She got up and walked out of the theater.

I laughed and followed her out, along with Carly and a still confused freddie. "so Sam, how'd ya like the movie?" Carly asked, they went off talking, I waited for freddie, "so I'm guessing you weren't to interested in the movie?" he shoock his head, "not really, it was boring, Where'd you 2 go anyway. you were there one ,inute, then when I woke up you were gone."

"Oh yea, we moved,"

"why,"

"just felt like it. Does that answer your question. Now, i have a question for you. Do you like anyone?" he looked at me strangley.

"Why do you ask?'

"just wondering"

"Well I used to like Carly, but I got over that. But right now, no one. Does that answer your question?" he asked quoting me, I nodded, "for now"

_**Alright, Chapter 2 done. Now, I just picked those moves at random because they came out recently, I've never seen them either. So if any of yins have, tell us. I wanna know about them. :) :) :) you guys have beeen great, keep reviewing and we'll get this story going faster :)**_


End file.
